


an invitation

by devoraq



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, main character isn't named or gendered in any way, this was a drabble prompt but i went overboard oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoraq/pseuds/devoraq
Summary: When you give Julian the spare key to your shop, you know you'll be seeing him again. You just didn't expect it to be sosoon.--this was a response to a drabble request on tumblr that got out of hand





	an invitation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper "i'm sorry, are you sure you-" and they answer by kissing them more
> 
> i'm still taking prompts to my tumblr ([@devoraq](http://devoraq.tumblr.com)) -- check out those posts [here](https://devoraq.tumblr.com/post/166824353627/fictional-kiss-prompts) and [here](https://devoraq.tumblr.com/post/166795553522/drabble-list) !!

As you part ways with Julian at the end of your seventh meeting, you slip the spare key to your shop into his pocket. To your absolute lack of surprise, this encounter had also ended with the two of you on the run from the guards. You find it concerning, to say the least, that this has become such a common experience for you since you met him. Regardless, you hadn’t expected to see him here _tonight_.

When you wake up from another dream of Asra’s travels, the world is pitch black around you still. With a heavy yawn and a sloppy gesture, the candle on the table next to you lights up. A sudden _thud_ and a startled voice rings out from across the room, and you sit bolt upright to see Julian leaning against the opposite wall, a hand against the back of his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you-” he sputters, rushing forward to stand in next to you. You squint at him, cutting him off abruptly.

“How long have you been here?”

“Somewhere in the range of… an hour,” he admits, face reddening. “I apologize. I should have woken you when I arrived, I suppose. In all fairness, you _did_ give me the key, though I’m still not sure why.”

You reach over to squeeze his hand with a tired smile. “I gave it back because I figured you could use a place to hide from the guards. Half of our run-ins so far have ended with them chasing us, and I’d prefer you didn’t get arrested just yet.”

“My dear shopkeep, I don’t do handcuffs until at _least_ the fifth date.” Julian grins down at you, candlelight flickering across his features. You snort at that, sleepy giggles taking over, and Julian chuckles breathily. “I’ll admit, based on first impressions, I appreciate that you trust me here alone.”

Sitting up, you push the blankets on your lap aside and prop yourself up on your knees, head level with Julian’s chest.

“I trust you just as much with me.”

You smile up at him softly as a nervous bark of laughter escapes him, his chest jolting sharply. Two fingers press lightly at Julian’s jaw, guiding him to meet your gaze. He blushes, still painfully noticeable even in the dim light of the room, as your hand falls to his hip and you pull him into a gentle kiss. His lips part slightly at your advances, and the distant taste of bitter alcohol from earlier in the evening strikes your tongue. You push forward into him, leaning over the edge of the bed as far as you can without falling over.

Julian kisses back, forgetting himself for a moment, but with a start pulls away as much as he can manage without breaking your grip on him and whispers, “I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

Your free arm hooks around Julian’s neck and tugs as you surge upwards to meet his lips once more. The passionate response seems to ease Julian’s nerves about the situation, and he begins to reciprocate eagerly, entangling his fingers into your hair. His teeth bump against yours, and he laughs into your lips. You think you could taste his smile as he loses balance and topples forward, leaning over you now with your back flat on the mattress.

Chest flooding with affection, you flip Julian over. He cries out with surprise as you continue to kiss him, reveling in the way his hands grasp at your waist. Julian gasps with disappointment as you pull away, giving you a look that makes you want to start kissing him all over again. Instead, you let yourself collapse, curling into Julian’s side as exhaustion wins over.

“Julian,” you mumble, toying with a stray lock of his hair.

“Hm?”

“I’d like to fall back asleep now.” He hums, and begins to shift underneath you as if to move away. “With you, I mean.” There’s a moment’s pause, and then…

“Oh.” You rest your head on Julian’s chest, just below his collarbone. His arm settles around your shoulders, although you can still feel him shifting restlessly.

“I can find somewhere else to sleep for the night, if you’d prefer,” he pipes up again a moment later. “If I’m overstepping, or coming on too strong- you know, if you’ve had your fill of flirting with danger, or what have you.”

“Julian, that’s not-”

“I mean, I’d love for this to be real. I’d _love_ to keep seeing you, but… I don’t want you to get hurt. And I don’t want to stay unless you want me.”

“Listen,” you say, tilting your head to press a soft kiss to Julian’s chest. “There’s no one I’d rather have next to me than you, I promise. And I want this to be real.”

“Even despite my… unusual circumstances?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Your tone is stubborn as you respond, holding Julian tighter. You wave a hand at the candle and the flame disappears immediately. Rolling onto your stomach, overlapping your legs with Julian’s and throwing an arm over his torso, you shrug the blankets over your shoulder and pull yourself in as close to him as you can. Julian placing a delicate kiss to the top of your head is the last thing you feel before falling into the embrace of sleep.


End file.
